


《到郊外去》

by MRink



Series: 午夜情话系列 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 午夜情话系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160
Kudos: 4





	《到郊外去》

**Author's Note:**

> 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定  
> 本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》

周末她们去了郊外的林场骑马，是她提议的。上周受朋友邀请，她们观看了一场精彩的马术表演，回来后安娜对马术表现出了浓厚的兴趣，毕竟她是那么地有活力，热爱着运动。

那是一个无风、微霜的早晨。清澈剔透的早晨，犹如一湾春水，对年轻人而言，这样的早晨总是美好的。

马厮在林场别墅的东南面，老管家凯常年在这照料着几匹猎马。她扎起及腰的长发，穿上量身裁制的紫色猎装，从马厮里为安娜挑选了一匹来自爱尔兰的马儿。它一身灰毛，身材纤瘦，眼神柔和如爱尔兰的清晨，英气勃发犹如爱尔兰的阳光，年轻的心犹如爱尔兰狂野的心，但又专一、忠诚、急于侍主。

当她牵着缰绳领着马儿走出马厮时，安娜已经换好猎装在外面等待。她看起来与平时很不一样，总是随性披散的红栗色头发被盘成髻子固定在脑后，露出纤长的颈项，天鹅绒材质的暗红色领巾点缀在白色立领式衬衫的领口处，深孔雀绿的尼子短外套合衬地包裹住年轻的身躯，浅米色的猎裤配上擦得锃亮的漆黑马靴，完美衬托出她修长紧实的双腿。她那总是毛毛躁躁的小妹妹，此时犹如书中走出的贵族小少年。她可真俊，她不由地在心里赞叹。

“这是我的马儿吗？”察觉到被盯住，安娜转过头发现了她并问道。

“是的，它是你今天的伙伴，一个像你一样有活力的年轻人。”她领着马儿走到安娜身旁。

“那可真是再棒不过了。”

安娜用纤细的手指抚摸马儿，感受那细致肌肉。被陌生人触摸的马儿惊扰地腾起，但安娜完全不像其他初次接触猎马的女孩一样害怕，反而展现出极大的耐心，反复抚平惊慌的马儿，然后又用额头抵在马鼻尖上，低声地说着些什么，随后马儿就安静了下来，真是不可思议。

“它很喜欢你，你们会成为好朋友。”她说。

“我也很喜欢它，这可真棒。”安娜露出兴奋的笑容。

“我真为你们的友谊感到高兴。那么，现在我们要开始了吗？”她把手里的缰绳交给安娜问道。

“我迫不及待，不过，我从来没骑过马。”安娜有些困扰地说。

“我给你示范。”她自信地说。不是她吹嘘，她的骑术其实相当的可以，甚至不逊于上周马术表演的骑师。

一直在旁边看护着她那匹白色专属马儿的凯，适时地将缰绳和皮鞭递上，让它们物归原主。

“你看好了。”

她扶住马套，手牵缰绳，踩住马蹬，一个熟练的翻身就稳稳地骑上马背，甚至连马儿都没被惊扰到。

“哇！帅呆了！”安娜目睹她这一流畅的动作，瞪大眼睛发出惊叹。

“还有呢。”

她在马背上俯视安娜，冲她眨眼一笑，脚下使力往马腹上一踢，白色的猎马撕鸣着，像离弦的箭般奔向栅栏口。在离栅栏口很近的地方，她临时起意改变了方向，朝一旁的矮栅栏冲去，临近栅栏时把缰绳一拉，猎马毫不费力地一跃而起，刹那间仿佛生出翅膀飞翔于半空中，随后再次轻巧落地，停也没停又继续冲入跑马道。

耳边马蹄声轰然，重重地、无情地奔驰过绿色的草地。草地向后飞逝，周围的景物犹如在火车上看到的，往身后流逝而去；无意间闻到的刺鼻马汗味、潮湿皮革味、泥土与遭践踏的草的气味，全都是突如其来、转瞬即逝；接着是旷野的气味、空气的气味，虽然清凉却又如醇酒般浓烈。她爱极了这自由的感觉，在被古板严厉的祖父接回身边的十几年里，读书和骑术是她唯二认为祖父做对了的事。

她绕着马场恣意痛快地跑了几圈，期间为了显摆骑术，还特意做了几个稍有难度的障碍翻越动作，直到觉得差不多了，在靠近在栅栏口等候的安娜和凯时，收住缰绳减慢速度，稳当地停在他们面前，翻身落下。

“实在太厉害了！我完全不知道你的骑术这么棒！你简直就像中世纪优雅贵族的化身！”

安娜望着她的眼睛闪闪发光，毫不掩饰里面的崇拜，这让她非常受落。

“现在轮到你了。”

她把自己马儿的缰绳递回给凯，又推了推安娜靠近她的新伙伴，那匹灰色的猎马。

“但是我什么都还不会。”

“放松，来，你从这边上马，脚踩在这儿，然后翻身上去。别怕，可以抓马鬃。” 

“它不疼吗？”安娜问。

“真是善良的孩子，它不会疼，随你怎么抓都没问题。”她轻笑道，一手扶住安娜的腰，一手比划着说，然后让安娜自己摸索上马。

安娜把左脚套进这一侧的马镫，向下踩紧皮带，然后她攥住一束马鬃，把自己往马鞍上拉。她的右腿蛙泳似的在空气里扑腾，直到她抓住另一侧的马鞍下沿。这下她稳稳地坐上了马鞍。她握着鞍头，在硬皮坐垫上挺直腰板。从马背上看，这匹马的体型似乎大了一圈。

“现在，我带你走一圈，先慢点儿。我在前面牵马，你只要放松坐稳就好，小心别掉下来。”她看着有些惊慌的安娜说道，而她点点头表示回应。

她牵着猎马走进场地，路上有一小段坑洼，安娜在马背上左右摇晃，马身的肌肉线条分明，展现着力量，马越走越快。

“保持好平衡，用你小腿的力量夹紧它，不会掉下来的。”她再次叮嘱。

“姐姐，说的总比做的难。”努力保持平衡的安娜说。

“如果是你一定没问题，我相信你。好了，我们准备加速了。”她边鼓励边提醒。

“来吧！”安娜坚定的声音从头顶传来。

“走吧！”

她紧了紧握着缰绳的手，往马臀甩了一鞭，马肩闪电般地从她身旁掠过。马开始奋蹄狂奔，安娜在马鞍上起起落落，东倒西歪，看得她心惊肉跳，后悔自己的轻判。万一安娜有什么不测，她一辈子都不能原谅自己。但事实证明，她的担忧是多余的。安娜的运动神经非常出色，她只在最开始的一段路表现出惊慌，但很快就掌握了控制身体和马儿的诀窍，让马儿平稳地飞驰在跑道。

享受到速度的快感，安娜一连在马场上来回跑了好多圈，丝毫没有要停歇的样子。她不想打扰安娜的兴致，但安娜还没完全熟悉马儿的脾性，连续无节制的奔跑很容易让马儿受累，万一它闹脾气，到时安娜可控制不住它，

“拉住缰绳，减速！停下来！”

在猎马进入下一个转弯道时，她冲着远处的安娜拼命挥动双手大声提醒，生怕她听不到。安娜似乎接到了讯息，奔驰的马儿随着距离的缩短，渐渐地收势为小跑，向她靠来。

当马儿离得很近后，她一把抓住摇晃的马缰，使劲把马头往下拽。这个动作就像把车挂空挡一样立竿见影，马儿跑了一小段碎步后停了下来。

“感觉怎么样？”她抚摸马儿修长的下颌，让它歇歇，然后问马背上的安娜。

“棒得无法言喻！这可比开跑车刺激多了，我几乎以为骨头要散架了，但好在它们很结实。”安娜胸口剧烈地起伏，发丝被风吹乱了些，额头渗出细密的汗水，满脸是运动后的红润，气喘吁吁地说。

“确实很刺激，但如果你再不停下来，一会它过累闹脾气，你随时有摔断脖子的可能。”

手里的缰绳牢牢地握住，她控制了马儿，也保证了安娜的安全，悬着的心放了下来。

“我让你担心了？”

“我总在担心你。”

“对不起。”

安娜俯身靠在马背上，伸手握住她拉住缰绳的手，隔着皮革手套在手背吻了一下。虽然那个吻很轻，隔着手套更是几乎感觉不到，但她还是感到触电般，于是飞快地把手从安娜手中抽回。凯还在旁边，她可没忘记。

安娜显然没料到她会有这反应，她保持靠在马背上的姿势，看了看自己落空的手心，又看了看她，表情停滞了一下，而后恍然大悟般蜷起空手，假装若无其事地重新坐直在马背上。

“咳咳。”一旁的凯轻咳两声，试图缓解这微妙的尴尬。

“两位女士，你们姐妹感情真好得叫人羡慕。今天天气不错，阳光很好，只呆在马场跑圈子有些浪费，现在正值春季，何不去附近的树林里骑马逛逛美景，哪里的道路最近也重新修整过，很安全。”凯提议。

“这个提议不错，刚好也能让你和新伙伴熟络下感情。”她赞同道，然后又看了安娜一眼。

“我为什么要反对？”安娜双手举起表示赞同。

\---------------------------------------------------

树林里微风徐徐，树梢沐浴在阳光中。她们享受着春日森林里祥和的气息，周围一片寂静，静得不能再静了，只闻马蹄声和她们的呼吸声。一阵风吹过，天上洒下一片奇亮的阳光，照亮了林边榛树下的地黄连，亮晶晶、黄灿灿的。

她和安娜一前一后骑马走在林间泥路上，安娜在她前面。她注视着安娜后颈上微鬈的红栗色毛发，有几处被春日阳光照得闪闪发亮，那个削瘦但紧绷结实的背影，使她不禁感觉到一种全心全意、毫无保留的爱。在那一刻，那个背影似乎体现了所有的爱恋、力量与理解。

【你们必须再生！我相信肉体的复活！】

【一粒小麦种子掉进土里，除非死了才会发芽。当藏红花绽放时，我也会出来见太阳！】

在三月的风中，她的脑子里涌现出无休无止的句子和段落。第一茬银莲花已经开了，那无边的白银莲花撒满了林地。银莲花看上去是那么冰冷，赤裸的白肩在绿色的裙边上抖动着，但它顶住了风的摧残。小径边上第一茬报春花绽放出小小的花朵，尚有黄色的花蕾正含苞欲放。在那里，那些短梗的花朵在风中摇曳飘舞着，是那么生气勃勃。因为它们的脸无处躲藏，所以都背风开放着。

“这片树林和那个马场一样，都是属于你的吗？”前面的安娜忽然开口问。

“不，它们也属于你。”她说。

“可是这些都是祖父留给你的。”

“我的就是你的，这有什么问题吗？”

她不懂安娜这么问什么意思。她们都是父亲的孩子，父亲是祖父的孩子，所以祖父的东西在他和父亲都去世后理所当然属于她们俩，这完全没问题，虽然祖父在遗嘱中只写了她一个人的名字。

“这不一样，你是父亲的孩子，而我，是母亲的孩子。”安娜没有回过身，背对着她继续说。

安娜这么一说，她就明白了。她们的父母亲，一个富家少爷和一个孤苦伶仃的灰姑娘，为了爱情放弃一切远走他乡，生下了她们两。但是好景不长，年轻的父母因意外去世，在她15岁而安娜10岁的时候，这使得她们的监护权不得不变更。祖父厌恶抢走自己唯一孩子的母亲，因此继承了母亲一头红栗色头发的安娜被扔回给了母亲家那边的远亲，而她由于那头继承于父亲的金色头发，被祖父收养，并以几乎不近人情的苛刻要求培养长大。这也是造成她们血亲分离十三年的根本原因。

“安娜，不管你怎么想，从血缘上来说我们都是父亲和母亲的孩子，没有差别。过去的事都过去了，现在你和我在一起，并且不会再分开，你没必要这么想。”

她想说些温柔的话安慰安娜，但出口的却如此刻板、平铺直叙，干巴巴地，既不动听，还带些指责的意味。关于过去的事，她总是下意识回避。

“对不起，说了让你不高兴的话。”安娜的声音低了几度，依然没回头说道。

这是安娜今天第二次道歉，明明她什么都没有做错。她对自己今天身为爱人和姐姐的表现倍感失望与挫败，于是腿蹬了下马腹，赶上安娜并肩骑着。安娜望着追上来的她，欲言又止，但最后还是挂着那倔强的表情，一言不发望向前方，专心骑马不再看她一眼。

一时间气氛变得很异样，她感到周围空气充满沉重的水汽，呼吸变得困难。原本青翠的树木像蒙上了一层灰色，路旁艳丽的花朵顿时黯然失色，耳边的风带着寒意呼呼作响。

轰隆！

一声巨响划破森林上空，像是对她此时此刻心情的响应，继而瓢泼大雨倾盆而下。春日的天气总是变化莫测。

“糟糕！下雨了，我们得赶紧回去！”

安娜率先做出反应。她拉住缰绳，想让马儿掉头，但因为林间道路并不宽敞，而她们现在是并排骑行，空间更显拥挤，她一阵手忙脚乱也没成功，还惹来马儿的惊扰。

“小家伙，冷静点，照我做的！”

她用一个很危险姿势，从马背上探出大半个身子，所有平衡都靠脚上的力量固定在马身上，然后拉住安娜那匹慌乱的年轻马儿，用尽全部力气把它拉近自己，又用了些比较高级的技巧，让两匹马儿重新找回正道的方向。

“这里即使快马加鞭回去也得二十分钟，而且你才第一次骑马，雨天路滑很危险。前面不远有个林间休憩的小屋，我们先去哪里躲避一下。”

这场突如其来的暴雨下得异常的大，即使有树林的遮挡，雨水砸落在脸上依然感到微疼。她根据自己的经验作出最快的判断，隔着巨响的雨声和水帘，几乎是用吼的方式对安娜说。

“都听你的！走吧！”

安娜给她搭了一把手，帮助她安稳坐回自己的马背上，然后两人在雨幕中奔驰前行。

\--------------------------

在暴雨中骑马奔跑了五六分钟，就到了目的。

小屋建在林中的一片空地上，石块砌成的矮墙把空地与周围的树木区分开。原木搭建成的屋子占地约一个货车集装箱大小，屋后设有遮雨的马棚，这是专门为狩猎设置的临时休息场所。祖父喜欢狩猎，他还在世时曾带她来过这里几次，但他去世后这片树林她就再没踏入过，她不确定小屋是否还保留使用功能，凯是否定期对这里进行维护。

她把马缰系在马棚的柱子上，雨水顺着打湿的刘海滑落脸颊，毛尼料外套吸饱了雨水浸湿了里面的衬衣，裤子也因潮湿紧贴在大腿上，身子又重又冷。她很快把马儿安置好，但一旁的安娜因为不熟练动作有些笨拙。她伸手帮了一把，系牢缰绳的同时又牵起安娜的手往小屋门口走。她尽量让自己的动作很自然，以免安娜察觉到她的刻意。

为了方便随时进出而采用门栓设计的木门，不需要钥匙就能进入。她推开门，木头的气味迎面扑来，但不含杂尘味，想是凯定期有来这里打扫通风。

雨天屋里很暗，唯一的光源由南面的玻璃窗透入。借着微弱的光线和不清晰的记忆，她依稀辨认出屋内的摆设。门口右边的墙上是一排挂钩，左边是衣物架，石砌的壁炉在屋子右下角，它前面有一张面对壁炉的长沙发，另外左下角是衣柜，简易的餐桌则设在窗口旁。

她关上木门隔绝外面的风雨，皮鞭往钩子上一挂，脱下外套晾在衣物架，接着走到壁炉前，摘下手套，从壁炉边缘上方找到打火器和引燃物，把炉子里的木头引燃。

当壁炉里的火苗逐渐高窜起，火光照亮室内，她回过身，发现安娜还纹丝不动湿嗒嗒地站在门口楞着望她。她是打算把自己弄感冒吗？她不禁有点生气。

她跺着步子快速走向衣柜，从里面取出备用的薄毛毯，又回到安娜身边。安娜对她的靠近无动于衷，只是看不出情绪地望着她。于是她只好亲自动手解开她的扣子把外套脱下，又用薄毛毯把她从头包到脚，使劲地擦拭着，要把寒冷和雨水从她身上去除。

“你对这里的一切很熟悉。”安娜忽然开口说。火光中她的嘴唇略显苍白，掌心下的肩膀在微微发抖，她大概还是冷到了。

“我来过几次，祖父还在的时候。“她说。

“你穿猎装的样子很英俊。“安娜又说。

“那有让你重新爱上我吗？”她打趣说道。

她想用些俏皮话来消除这怪异的氛围，她有点搞不懂安娜今天的情绪。早些时还是兴致勃勃，但进入树林后她的沉默又来得很奇怪，还说了些没头没尾的话。

安娜没有回她，突然搂住她的后腰，用力一把将两人贴紧，一手托住她的后脑勺，几乎是以冲撞的方式吻上了她。

安娜的吻带着冰冷的雨水味道，磕碰在一起的唇齿不出意外地尝到了丝腥锈味，那条总是把她勾引得意乱情迷的柔软舌头，此时就像迷雾中失措的马儿，在她口腔里冲撞。她的嘴唇被撕咬，她的舌头被顶撞，她的心被这个迷乱的粗鲁的吻搅得一团糟糕。

直觉告诉她这有点危险，但手又凭本能地滑落安娜的肩膀，温柔地顺着她的后背轻轻地捋下去，抚慰着她，一直滑到她弯曲的腰窝，然后停在那里，无限温柔地抚摸着她的侧腰。这个动作多少起了些效果，安娜放缓了激进的吻，托住她后脑的手转而摩挲她的脸颊，唇瓣一遍又一遍地抵着她的厮磨。

“小家伙，你会着凉的，我们得先把衣服弄干，好吗？”她鼻尖磨蹭着安娜的，竭尽轻柔地哄道。

“你怕被凯发现吗？”安娜敏锐的目光直视着她问。

她放在安娜腰间的手像碰到了针刺，顿了小半秒。这几不可察的动作被安娜捕捉到，她眼里闪过丝苦楚。

“雨下那么大，他是个忠臣的管家，可能会冒雨来找他的主人，然后就会发现我们的关系。”安娜又说。

“那你不怕吗？”她感到喉咙像被一只无形的手钳住，听到自己声音里哽着的警告和恳求，尽管她不想承认。

安娜拦在她腰后的手臂又收紧了几分，她的嘴唇在她眼皮下微颤，她的气息拍打着她脸颊。她看到她不明显的喉结蠕动了几下，可最后什么也没说，松开了对她的禁锢。

安娜一言不发地走到桌边上，甩下手套，拿了一张椅子放到壁炉旁，取下披在身上的薄毛毯，背对着她，一件一件脱去身上潮湿的衣物，晾在椅子上烘烤。

跳跃的火光照在安娜身上，勾勒着她身躯的线条，把影子投射到墙上。这一举一动在她眼中被放大，被清晰化。

衬衣已被脱下，然后是内衣，接着是腰带，安娜的身背毫无保留地展现在她眼前。以一个女性的标准来看，安娜的身体并不非常的女性化，虽然她不算矮，但身材不够丰满。不过她身体的线条非常流畅，四肢沉稳，腰身如猎犬一般精瘦结实，甚至比猎犬更无一刻安定，这都得益于她热爱的运动。尽管她已成年，可少年特有的雌雄莫辩的魅力依稀存留。而她微侧的脸庞，在火光中闪现出娇艳迷人的光彩，那是从她跳动得很有力的年轻的心房中喷涌而出的血色。

她注视着火光中的安娜，突然感到有一股火苗在自己的腰腹间窜起，升腾。她尝试与这火焰做斗争，因而别开黏在安娜身上的视线。可那团热火流窜着，燃烧着，烧遍了全身，直到她眼眶发烫身躯震颤，一股情感的激流驱使着她不得不向安娜靠近。

她悄无声息地从背后环抱住安娜，贴上那具年轻富有活力的身体，手摸到她裤子上的纽扣。

“我们这样不是不好吗？”安娜及时地握住她的手，制止着说道。

她迟疑了一下，扶着安娜的腰把她转向自己。安娜望着她，表情不明所以。

“我放弃。”她说。

她伸出一只胳膊搂住安娜，用发烫的脸颊在她脸上蹭了蹭，接着又神情专注地和她对望，她在那片明亮的蓝色世界里看到了无尽的渴望和期待。

安娜凑了过来。当她看到自己的身影倒影在那双沉溺的眼瞳时，刚才的障碍消失了。安娜呼吸急促地吻着她，就像一个情窦初开的年轻小伙第一次吻她心爱的姑娘。

“去沙发躺下。”安娜哑着声音低低地说。

她顺从了安娜，躺到沙发上。接着她感到安娜充满欲望的手焦躁地解开她的衣物，抚摸她的身体，寻找她的脸。她环住安娜的肩膀把她拉下，反手松开她的发髻，让她们异色的发丝交缠，然后接吻，无止尽地。此时她们渴望的唇舌、滚烫的身躯，成为了彼此的共有物。她们赤裸相拥，相互掠夺对方的身体，激起彼此内在的波澜。那波澜翻滚碰撞，恰似壁炉里的炉火，越烧越旺，燃至灰烬。她们带着一种近于痛苦的畅快和不假思索，只是气喘吁吁地寻找对方的身子。最终，不约而同地发出狂野的叫喊声来。

当成束的神经像钢琴弦那样渐渐松弛下来，她们处在了轻乏所残余的那种朦胧柔和的境地之中。安娜覆在她身上，双臂拥抱着她，汗津津的身体相互贴着，被炉火烘烤得暖呼呼的。她们仍沉浸在爱的欢乐之中，但已不像先前如烈火般迫不及待吞噬对方，有的只是安宁与沉静。于是她们嘴对着嘴，胸贴着胸，像初生婴儿一样清清白白，只是凭本能靠近最近的温暖。

“我喜欢抚摸你的美妙感觉。”安娜的手指在她腰腹间那温暖隐秘的皮肤上爱抚着说。

她闭着眼睛沉默，用手有一搭没一搭地来回抚摸安娜凸起的脊背替代回答。好一会后，安娜支起身体往下移，她垂下头去，脸颊在她的小腹和大腿上来来回回滑蹭着，却感受不到欲望。她喜欢安娜每一次在事后用这种单纯的方式触摸她，像是以肌肤的交流代替语言，通过触摸她的身体，去理解她。这世界上不会有人比安娜更懂她，即使她总是吝啬于和她交流，但她依然懂她。

带着满足和疲惫而睡去的她们，再次醒来时窗外已放明，潮湿的衣物已被炉火烘干。她们把衣物一件一件重新穿上，又面对面像照镜子一样帮对方整理好仪表，熄灭炉火，离开了为她们挡风遮雨的庇护小屋。

树林里雨未停尽，但无大碍。细雨霏霏，如同拉起了一道帷幕，阳光和薄雾交织的世界显得神秘、沉静，但生机勃勃。土地散发一股清新干净的气味，犹如刚洗好的衣服。树干上掉落的滴水溅到地上发出空洞的回响，林间不时从远处传来一两声鸟鸣。幽深的古老林木透出内敛的气质和矜持，它们似乎是一股沉默的力量，高贵、强大和坚韧。

当月亮从树林的边缘缓缓升起，她们回到了别墅，忠诚的凯早已在大门等候她们。

她们并肩骑着马儿，向大门走去。有些东西已改变，这在她们心底被知晓着。

END


End file.
